


Pretty in White

by SnowyMay



Series: Idiots in Love [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But not really focused on the holiday, But still connected, Chocolate fueled, M/M, Snames, They're still idiots, White Day 2016, but they're working on it, holiday themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyMay/pseuds/SnowyMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus, along with the rest of Hogwarts, gets railroaded into celebrating a holiday (Or in which Severus begrudgingly gives his boyfriend handmade chocolates)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in White

White, Severus understood, was not his color (not that it mattered very much to him). It reminded him too much of weddings, got angry at how easily it stained, how it washed out what little skin pigment he had-the list could go on. His distaste hand never been a problem but as he was now surrounded by it the color had somehow gotten more than intolerable.  
Lily was up there with intolerable now too, as she was the cause of the change in hue of the entire castle. He also blamed himself, as he had, technically, caused it. Over the summer she had innocently enough discovered manga through his collection. Things had started to landslide after she discovered, through one of the volumes, that Japan had a follow-up holiday to Valentine’s Day. The idea that guys would give her even more presents and chocolate had cinched the deal and she began her campaign to have White Day celebrated at Hogwarts, even if she didn’t entirely understand the holiday.  
Severus, musing on his actions, vowed to never introduce her to anything he liked, ever.  
“So…who are you going to give chocolates to?” Severus glared. She knew damn well who the hell he was being forced to give chocolates to and knew his feelings on bringing up his personal life with people he didn’t know well enough. Lily and he were sitting in the quad with some of her friends, gossiping and Severus was dangerously close to faking illness to get away.  
The other girl ginger was fine (motherly on the outside in a none oppressive way but he had seen her angry-not really something he ever wanted directed at him) and the changing girl was acceptable (he liked how her hair sometimes changed with her feelings and that she had a wicked sense of humor, besides Remus liked her), but the love obsessed girl he drew a line at.  
“So the rumors are true?!” She had squealed, making Severus cringe. James hadn’t exactly been subtle with their courtship, but Severus wasn’t exactly ready for labels yet. James understood, but that didn’t stop the open flirting or PDA.  
“They got together on Valentine’s day.” Lily giggled over Severus’ obvious discomfort and plowed on as the one girl swooned. Ginger Number 2 and Changing Girl congratulated him, smiling and seemed to generally mean it. Severus huffed. He didn’t like attention, especially when Lily started telling them how she’d walked in on them kissing. He, yet again, wished he could have been a hermit.

Severus tried not to laugh at the absurdity of it, Dumbledore had gone with Lily’s plan. The halls were covered in white decorations, meals now had white desserts and the History professors had taught the history of the holiday. Worst of all he’d had kitchens set up for those that wanted to try to make their own chocolates. The stations were swarmed with girls and boys and had the house elves working double just to clean them between batches. He’d decided that if he was being forced to celebrate he would make his own (solely based on the principal that he refused to pay someone to do something he knew he could) and booked the kitchen station in an isolated part of the castle. The end result wasn’t the worst he’d seen (Lily had made a few batches for her friends and it had been…bad) but they didn’t exactly look like what he’d wanted them to. 

Severus made sure that Sirius was occupied with the Ravenclaw he was smitten with and Remus was with Changing Girl (Tonks he repeated to himself, her name was Tonks, he needed to remember her name) before he approached James. The Gryffindor was cleaning his Quidditch gear and practice equipment when Severus knocked on the doorway. James looked ecstatic to see him and Severus felt himself flush. It still gave him butterflies when James looked at him like that.  
“Sev!” Severus seated himself next to James, careful of the muck that James had cleaned off his things. They didn’t say anything for a while as Severus helped clean the mud encrusted snitch.  
“…So, have you gotten any chocolates today?” James snorted.  
“Nope.”  
“I did. Regulus gave me these little white chocolate and strawberries squares he made. I disposed of what Lily gave me though, I don’t think it was humanly edible.” James laughed at that. “I haven’t, like given given any yet though. Have you?”  
“Not really. I didn’t accept any this year, although Sirius did swipe a few before I could reject them. Didn’t want to give anyone the wrong impression, you know?” Severus carefully cleaned the wings as James moved onto his broom.  
“Kind of. Malfoy tried to give me these edible gold things but I told him off, like I’d be someone’s side chick.” James frowned at that but kept quiet. “So I gave Lily and Regulus some of the chocolates I made and…” The snitch, cradled safely in his hands, was the only reason he wasn’t nervously twisting them. “And I have some for you.”  
“You don’t have to Severus, I know that you’re uncomfortable.” James paused his cleaning to look at the Slytherin. “Look, I know this is all…a little hard for you.” The look in James’ eyes made him ache. For a moment he hated himself, hated how he made James feel. But then James smiled. He went back to cleaning. “Although I do have to say, I am extremely flattered.”  
“Just take the damn chocolate.”  
“You aren’t offering them to me.” James wiped his hands on his pants, the bludger disposed to the side. Severus flushed and nestled the snitch in his lap and pulled out his handmade chocolates. James happily took them, popping one of the squares without comment.  
“These are soo good.” He moaned after a moment. “You should totally make me more.” He ate another, offering one to Severus again.  
“I’ll think about it.” He mumbled around the chocolate. It wasn’t that bad, just not the best looking. James offered him more and they ate in silence for a while until James spoke up.  
“…Is it because I’m a guy?”  
“No, I mean…I’m comfortable in my sexuality. I really am, but…” He shifted uncomfortably, taking the almost forgotten snitch back into his hands, cleaning it even though it was all but sparkling. “You are…the, you know, first person that I’ve liked and…been liked back by.” James didn’t say anything. “And I really do like you, it’s just I’m kind of new to this who thing and you’re you and I know you’re reputation, not slut shaming you, I’m just stating facts,” The words were tumbling out of Severus’ mouth and he scrubbed the snitch harder. “And, I…I’m…not good with feelings and talking about them. I know that I like you, that I really, really, like you, but I don’t know how to…convey that to you…” James looked at him skeptically, a slowly growing smirk growing on his face.  
“Well, you just confessed your love, so that’s a good start. And it’s a perfectly good start…” James pulled the golden snitch from his hands, carefully putting it to the side. He leaned Severus against him, resting his head on the shorter one’s head. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to, you know, do anything. If you want to do something or say something, do it, but if you don’t feel comfortable I want you to say something, okay?” He planted a kiss on his hair.  
“Okay.” Severus smiled. He could only beam, James’ warmth soothing the turmoil in his belly.  
“I consider us dating.” The words were more timid than his earlier speech, James’ hands gently taking Severus’.  
“So do I.” James smiled and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> And there is my tribute to White day (a holiday that it is my understanding is the complement to Valentines' day, where you return chocolates and small white things to the people that gave you them). Anyway, it was just an excuse to write.


End file.
